


Expectativa

by Tiahonney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiahonney/pseuds/Tiahonney
Summary: This is in english from Brazil. If you read it, google chrome has a reading machine! :)Minha Primeira Fic do AOT - Espero que gostem.Eu acho que ela será longa e se foca no relacionamento desses dois de quem muito gosto, Zoe e Levi.Aqui é Levihan, Pô!Atenção! Aviso a possibilidade de conteúdo maduro, gatilho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in english from Brazil. If you read it, google chrome has a reading machine! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Minha Primeira Fic do AOT - Espero que gostem.  
> Eu acho que ela será longa e se foca no relacionamento desses dois de quem muito gosto, Zoe e Levi.  
> Aqui é Levihan, Pô!
> 
> Atenção! Aviso a possibilidade de conteúdo maduro, gatilho.

Na maioria dos dias o que Hange Zoe desejava era desdobrar-se em mais de uma para que pudesse tomar para si todo e qualquer tipo de conhecimento que se acercasse dela.

É claro que os conhecimentos sobre os Titãs tinha um espaço interessante e diferenciado em seu peito. Contudo, não eram os únicos pensamentos que permeavam seu peito, mais precisamente o centro do seu coração e de seu corpo.

Havia um certo outro que a tomava para si. Capitão Levi era, na boa parte das vezes, dono dos seus pensamentos.

Havia em torno dele uma áurea de mistério embrulhada em seu visível talento e polida pela tragédia da perda de seus irmãos. A morte de Farlan e Izabel já não mais era recente como antes, contudo, ainda machucava ele de forma verossímil.

A ascensão de Levi na tropa de exploração era memoravelmente meteórica e ele se sobressaia aos soldados mais experientes como Mike, Nanaba e ela mesma.

Contudo, era sisudo e de pouca amizade. Alias, poucos tentaram, ela, ao menos, tentou e logrou um êxito; pouco êxito.

Em verdade, o mais próximo a camaradas que poderia se dizer era o compartilhar de refeições silenciosas em que ela, estoicamente, sentava-se a sua frente e ficava falando por todo o tempo. Mais do que a metade daqueles quarenta minutos que o regimento permite que descansem era ela falando sobre tudo, sobre os livros que tinha acesso, sobre titãs e sobre todo o resto que a pouco importava o capitão.

__Yo! __Disse sorrindo sentando-se ao lado do outro carregando uma bandeja com a refeição matinal. Trazia uma maça e um pão que era feito pelos soldados e não tinha gosto de nada. __He-he... Essa mesma refeição sem graça de todos os dias. Quando derrotamos aquelas criaturas, teremos mais espaço e maiores recursos técnicos para agricultura. Sabe, baixinho, será que não gostamos de comer por conta disso? Será que se tivéssemos sido acostumados com refeições melhores, comeríamos mais? Será que...

__Zoe...

__Será que se os Titãs comessem de nossa comida, não nos...

__Hoje não... 

__Não, espera... Eu estava pensando se eles nos comem...

Sem poder se esquivar, ele a agarrou pela lapela da jaqueta e disse num grito.

__Chega, sua imbecil quatro olhos!

__Hey! __Erguendo os punhos unidos e separando-os, afastou-se do aperto do outro. __Não me toque assim. Olhe para você antes de levantar essa mão suja para mim!

À essa altura, havia uma roda em volta dos dois vista a eminente confusão e um pouco distante, Erwin aguardava o desfecho.

__Chega, Hange... __Disse Nanaba. __Você não é páreo para ele.

__Tsé! __Ele se desvencilhou da confusão saindo da roda e deixando Hange sozinha e ridícula com aquilo tudo.

__Você está bem? __Perguntou Mike que esta lá também.

__Sim. Ele não daria nem para o começo. __Disse ela ajeitando os óculos casuais que trazia no rosto.

Ledo engano...

Se estivessem se esmurrando ali mesmo, nada sobraria daqueles óculos de merda.

Na próxima refeição, traria seus óculos de batalha, por via de precaução...

Riu de si mesma enquanto os outros se afastavam. Não antes de ouvir de um ou outro colega seu iminente desequilíbrio emocional. Eles comentavam e riam de sua sanidade mental pelas costas.

Aquilo era pior do que qualquer soco daquele outro, o Capitão.

__Sub tentente Zoe. __Disse o comandante. __Na minha sala...

A cereja do bolo era uma repreensão de Erwin Smith.

__Gostaria de entender o que ocorre entre os dois. Entre você e Levi. __Estava sentado a sua mesa e ela encostada na porta. Distante, louca para fugir da advertência que viria de uma forma outra.

__Uhn... Então, a única coisa que fiz foi tentar uma aproximação com o colega que é arredio com todos nós. Nanaba diz que sou uma tola, mas acho que não. Tenho certeza que ele se sente só, mas não sabe como enturmar conosco. Acho que se eu tentasse...

__Sub-tentente... acho que suas tentativas serão frustadas e você se frustará mais ainda. Procure arrumar outra distração, se não incomodar o Capitão.

__Mas eu acho...

__Acho. __Ele sorriu. __Que você merece mais do que o desprezo de todos aqui, o que não está acontecendo por conta do seu caráter... hum... excêntrico.

__Está dizendo que estou louca, comandante?

__Estou dizendo que está um pouco distraída com esse seu novo colega. Olha, Hange, você é talentosa e possui uma inteligência acima da média. Dessa forma é preciosa para o Corpo de Exploração de uma forma diferente de os demais. Até mesmo de Levi ou Mike. Eu preciso que você se mantenha equilibrada com seus sentimentos.

__Sim senhor...

__Tome... __Arrastou sobre a mesa uma encadernação. __Saiba que aqui tem mais do que um comandante, tem um amigo.

__Obrigada, senhor... __Disse em meio choro.

Fez a saudação e saiu com aquele tesouro dado por Erwin.

Pelo menos ele estava ao seu lado, pelo menos ele não ria dela pelas costas, não a ridicularizava e não a ignorava como os demais. Pelo menos ele lhe deu um livro para ela se manter equilibrada e calma, pois estava ficando louca. Ou seja, ele a presenteara para mantê-la no controle. Como o regimento tem poucos voluntários, ele precisava mantê-la no controle para ser um número a mais, um a menos na hora ser devorado pelos Titãs.

Era claro que o Comandante a colocou como um status diferenciado de Mike e Levi pelo fato de os dois serem fortes e acima da média e ela não. Ou seja, servia somente para compor o grupo. Para morrer no lugar da elite. Eles eram preciosos e ela era um estorvo. Um estorvinho de nada.

Ela bufou ajeitando os óculos, era menos que um nada mesmo. Dizia para sim com a encadernação entre os dedos caminhando em direção ao seu quarto no alojamento. Bebida barata e aquilo a esperavam naquela noite.

__Oi Hange... __Disse Levi encostado em uma pilastra.

__O que quer de mim, baixinho!

__Espero que tenha entendido o recado do comandante.

__Perfeitamente. Se me permite... __Disse ela dando as costas.

__Espere um pouco eu preciso...

Ela deu de ombros e continuou seu trajeto.

Levi tinha o direito de não gostar dela. Afinal, ele não gostava de ninguém mesmo. Dessa forma, não lhe querer bem era proforme.

Era melhor ir para seu aposento e dormir um pouco. Seu quarto estava uma imundice, assim como ela. Pensou cheirando suas roupas.

Era uma completa bagunça mesmo. Era por isso que ninguém gostava dela. Era por isso que Levi simplesmente a detestava. Mal tomava um banho... Se fosse mais apresentável em relação à aparência, poderia romper com essa parede que o outro interpunha frente a ela.

No dia seguinte, haveria uma pequena expedição de reconhecimento de área e sua guarnição estava escalada. Portanto, aquele seria uma boa oportunidade para aproximação. O livro teria de esperar mais um pouco, pois se lavaria e dormiria direto. A missão teria início às quatro da manha do dia seguinte. Dessa forma, era melhor tomar o banho e dormir uniformizada, pois ganharia mais tempo no outro dia.

Seus cabelos estavam limpos e ela cheirava a lavanda. Recostou-se na cama sendo tomada pelo sono antes de qualquer coisa e começou a leitura do livro.

Física.

Era o que estava escrito na capa. Tratava-se de um livro de física. Tratava de um assunto chamado gravidade, aquela força que os levava ao chão.

Sonhos tristes e perturbadores permeavam seu sono e o pranto era a visível consequência. Ela chorava todas as noites, sonhava com a sua morte, com a falta de esperança e com a rejeição de Levi. Doía muito e era algo que apertava seu peito segurando sua garganta, como se alguém a enforcasse. Muitas pessoas já a haviam machucado e ela estava a ponto de romper. 

__Eu não mereço isso.

__Eu não mereço isso.

__Eu não...

*

__Acorde! Quatro-olhos!

__Vo... Você? __Disse com a mão no rosto escondendo-se e tentando camuflar as lágrimas. O que está fazendo aqui em meu quarto?

__Estamos atrasados. Esqueceu-se de que temos uma missão de reconhecimento. Ande logo, ou perderemos o briefing.

__Você pode ir, vou logo atrás.

__Sem problema em eu aguardar. Afinal, você já esta pronta.

__Sim... __Ele percebeu.

__Uma hora será repreendida pelo estado das suas roupas. Deve manter-se apresentável.

__Claro. __Sorriu como amargura. __Vamos logo onde todos estão reunidos, sim?

Disse adiantando-se a ele. Não queria encará-lo, pois estava decepcionada. Mas a culpa era dela, pois deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa. Dormir com a roupa... Quanta bobagem.

__Esquisita, por que estava chorando?

__Alguma vez você já me viu chorando?

__Tanto faz...

__É... __Disse seca. A presença dele estava se tornando inoportuna. Sua voz a estava irritando. Será que ele era somente assim como ela ou com os demais também? Sua natureza empirista a ordenava tirar a contra prova.

Pensava nisso, enquanto eram apresentados aos novos recrutas. Eles comporiam novas equipes juntos com os veteranos. Alguns esquadrões seriam formados, conforme a compatibilidade dos veteranos com os recrutas que os acompanhariam.

A missão era simples. Basicamente deveria verificar a três quilômetros da base, na parte exterior da muralha a presença de um titã que mantinha um comportamento estranho. Ela os chamava de anormal, mas, ao final, a anormal era ela por categorizar aquelas criaturas.

Eram um grupo de oito. Ela, Levi e seis novatos. Além dela havia somente uma garota. Tinha baixa estatura e um cabelo aloirado, seu nome era Petra.

__Você já viu algum Titã? __Perguntou para a novata.

__Não.

__Não precisa ter medo, Petra. Somente faremos o reconhecimento.

Estavam as duas no solo com mais dois soldados, enquanto Levi e os demais faziam o reconhecimento na copa das árvores. Estavam equipados com os DMT's e traziam as lâminas em punho. Não era uma missão tão segura ou inocente quanto dizia Erwin. Se o Titã não seguia um comportamento padrão, o que não garantiria que pudesse fazer um ataque surpresa.

__Fique junta a mim, novata. Afinal de contas...

Como se surgisse no nada, apareceu um classe de oito metros, rápido e completamente desesperado.

O impulso de Hange foi recurar acionando o aparelho e preparando-se para um salto direto na nuca do bicho. Contudo, os recrutas no chão, incluso Petra, desesperaram-se e a criatura partiu para cima deles.

__Não! Ela deu impulso na direção de Petra para retira-la do alcance do Titan enquanto outro recruta disparava o sinalizador.

Ao saltar sobre a garota, ela a agarrou, mas o gancho do equipamento projetou as duas em direção á arvore imediatamente a sua frente.

__Merda! __Ela havia se chocado em algum tipo de galho pontudo. Aquilo doeu muito. Certamente, era uma costela a menos. Por um instante, sua visão ficou turva. O Titan vinha em suas direção, mas foi derrotado pela precisa lâmina do capitão que, antes que a criatura sucumbisse, estava frente as duas.

__Novata! Qual é o seu nome?

__Pe... Petra, senhor.

__Está bem? Disse amparando-na. Está ferida?

__Ah, não... Obrigada! Se não fosse a sub-tentente...

__Vai ficar tudo bem com você! __Disse num quase sorriso ajudando-na a se levantar.

__E ai. Tá viva?

__Sim. Disse Hange levando a mão abaixo do seio direito e, antes que pudesse solicitar qualquer auxílio, o viu acionando o aparelho e afastando-se junto com a outra garota ferida.

A dor em sua costela era quase insuportável, nada, claro, comparada a sua constatação. Aquilo a fez desfazer-se em lágrimas instantaneamente. Eram incontroláveis seus olhos que derramavam toda a mágoa possível.

Ele a viu caída na sua frente e a única coisa que fez foi perguntar se viva estava?

Respirando fundo, ela se levantou sozinha levando a mão abaixo do seio cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

Era aquilo que ela merecia, afinal de contas...

__Merda! __Disse para si ao acionar o equipamento de manobras. A dor era lancinante e não havia, além de Levi, nenhum soldado daquele grupo experiente para guiar junto a ela a fim de minimizar o esforço pela dor.

Pelo menos a novata sobrevivera. __Disse a si mesma arrastando-se.

__Tudo bem senhora?

Perguntou outro recruta.

__Tó viva, cara... Obrigada. Qual o seu nome?

__Moblit.

__Hum interessante... __Disse meio zonza... __Você não me parece o tipo soldado.

 __Suspirou...

__Quanta coragem, sub-tenente!

__Eu sei... __Disse entre saltos acompanhando grupo guiado por Levi. __Precisamos ir tão rápido...

__Estamos quase chegando...

__Capitão! __Moblit sinalizou fazendo com que Levi fosse até os dois. __Não podemos reduzir um pouco a marcha não. A sub tenente Zoe está ferida.

__Tsé! Você não disse que estava tudo bem, óculos de merda?

__Estou bem sim. __Disse limpando a boca com a manga da jaqueta. Sua mão tremia, mas não queria ser um estorvo. Aquela equipe era inexperiente e estava ficando tarde. Guie junto com a garota nova que eu me vir aqui. Os outros não têm um bom manejo do Dmt.

__Ótimo! __Disse ele indo em direção à Petra ajudando-na.

Depois daquela parada, percorreram em tempo recorde o trajeto até para dentro do muro onde, finalmente estavam seguros.

Merda!

Dizia Hange para si pela displicência de Levi para com ela. Aquilo era um absurdo, pois nunca havia feito nada de errado para aquela aberração limpa e ele retribuía somente com desprezo.

Ela não quis sequer dar o feedback da missão para o comandante. Queria somente seu quarto distância de todos ali. __Eu odeio a minha vida... Eu odeio esses titãs nojentos eu odeio...

 __Desafivelando o equipamento ela chorava e perdia a noção do que fazia.

__Oi, Hange, espere um pouco.

__O que foi, Levi? Engasgou com sua saliva. Aquilo não podia piorar mais. Do que adiantava aquela vida, afinal de contas?

__Precisamos fazer o reporte da missão, Zoe...

__Fracasso! __Ela disse tentando histericamente soltar o equipamento de manobras, já de frente para seu quarto. 

Simplesmente, não percebeu que saiu correndo ate onde estaria segura. __Essa porra não sai! __Confundia-se com as cintas presas ao seu corpo. 

__Faça o que quiser sua desequilibrada! __Disse dando as costas para ela que sequer ouviu a próxima corriqueira ofensa. 

A paciência do outro estava a fio há muito tempo também. Ela estava bem, afinal de contas. Se servia para encher o saco, servia para não estar ferida. 

Mais pessoas estavam no corredor e se movimentaram estranhamente às costas dele ao ouvirem o impacto do aparelho caindo no chão. 

Precisava repreende-la novamente por sua má conduta. O aparelho era caro, mas assustou-se ao vê-la no chão. 

Hange sequer conseguiu abrir a porta antes do desmaio


	2. Nunca o são

Parecia incrível a velocidade com a qual ele foi socorrê-la. Não havia perdido por completo os sentidos somente estava em estado de semi consciência. Ela encolheu-se levando a mão logo abaixo do seio.

Levi terminou de retirar o aparelho de manobras e com ela nos braços disse: __Eu cuido disso. __Disse para os curiosos a sua volta.

__Tem certeza, Capitão? __Perguntou um curioso. __Isso vai incomodá-lo...

__N... Não é necessário... Disse num balbucio.

__Acho melhor você calar a boca, mal se aguenta de pé.

Ele encaminhou-se à enfermaria carregando Hange. Desde o dia que a conhecera, foi a primeira vez que a viu em uma situação daquelas.

__Por que você me odeia tanto?...

__O que há com você, quatro olhos?

__Me coloca no chão.

__Hum?

__Agora! __Disse num grito engasgado tremendo como se aquilo pudesse afastá-la do outro. Já estava com ela na cama da enfermaria e havia socorristas preparando-na.

__O que significa isso tudo?

__O de sempre. Ela sofreu um trauma. __Disse o médico enquanto os enfermeiros arrancavam sua camisa deixando o colo a mostra.

__Veja...

Abaixo do seio havia um hematoma.

__Ela quebrou uma costela, capitão. Menos mal, mas ainda é preocupante. Como você não viu que havia um membro em sua equipe ferido a esse ponto.

__O reporte foi de alguém sem ferimento. Ela estava bem...

__Ela parecia bem?

Ele não sabia responder aquela pergunta. A única coisa que s lembrava de Hange era da voz. Ela era diferente de todos os outros. Era forte e resistente.

__Mas ela...

Foi interrompido pelo grito da outra enquanto estava sendo removida.

__Éter... __Disse rangendo os dentes cheios de sangue.

__Ainda não! __Disse o enfermeiro. Precisamos deixa-la acordada para podermos imobilizá-la.

__Éter! __Disse num grito.

__Dê o que ela está pedindo... __Bravejou o capitão. __Para que ela possa calar a boca.

__Sai daqui... __Ela estava começando a ficar violenta, mesmo ferida.

__Hey, mantenha a cabeça no lugar!

__Sai daqui, porra!

__Que seja, então...

Ele deu as costas e saiu deixando-na só enquanto ainda choramingava. A certa distancia a via se movimentando e resmungando, dando trabalho aos outros. Até que um dos enfermeiros tomou uma atitude mais abrupta agarrando-na.

__Arh!

__Solte ela, seu idiota! __Gritou Levi indo para cima deles. Aquele procedimento estava fora dos padrões. Acabaria machucando-na mais ainda.

__Não se meta aqui, soldado. __Disse outro enfermeiro ao seu lado. Ela está tendo uma crise nervosa, conhecemos ela muito bem e sabemos que a deixou se arrastar pelo DMT até aqui. A culpa é sua.

Ele trazia um frasco com alguma droga. Embebendo um lenço com a droga, entregou-a ao outro que agarrava ela pelas costas e colocou o lenço em seu rosto.

Estava, até aquele momento, com seus óculos de batalha que se deslocaram com o ato do enfermeiro e revelaram seus olhos.

Eram avermelhados como um pôr do sol. Ela tinha longos cílios e uma sobrancelha fina. Era realmente algo lindo de se ver, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Foi o tempo de ela desfalecer e esconder aquilo tudo.

__Deixa eu ver se adivinho... __Uma mão caiu sobre o ombro de Levi. Aquele era o comandante.

__As coisas saíram do controle para aquela esquisita.

__Hum... Ela não está bem...

__O que eu tenho a ver com isso.

__Hange tem um espírito latente e grande inteligência. Contudo, sua falta de auto confiança a tornou fraca e ansiosa com tudo. Seu senso analítico é excepcional, mas ela não consegue focar. Além disso, ela sofre certa rejeição pelo seu interesse desmedido pelos titans.

__Mas ela...

Aquela não era a mesmo quatro olhos que conhecia não. Hange era determinada e sempre estava sorrindo e ajudando aos outros. Ela nunca adoecia ou se feria. Além disso, por mais que ele a rechaçasse, ela retornava. Aqueles homens tocavam nela e a subjugavam de uma forma agressiva e desmedida. Se fosse ele, jamais tomaria aquele tipo de atitude. Estavam retirando o uniforme e fazendo a assepsia das escoriações. Ela estava exposta e indefesa.

__Levi, ouviu o que eu disse?

__Não. __Disse lacônico.

__Deixe-os. Eles sabem o que fazem. Ela vai ficar fora de circulação por volta de um mês. Ela quebrou a costela. Eu sugiro que esse tempo sirva para vocês se afastarem. Ela precisa de repouso e você de distância dela.

__Se está dizendo...

__Eu sei que você não a suporta. Isso não é diferente do que pensam os demais. Aproveite que ela vai sair do seu pé por um tempo.

__Sim, senhor!

__Dispensado.

Antes de sair, girando os calcanhares Capitão Levi retornou. __ E o senhor... E você, o que acha dela?

__Ela ainda será muito útil para a tropa de exploração e para você também... __Com essas palavras, Erwin despediu-se.

__Agora pode vir, ela está controlada. __Disse o enfermeiro se afastando junto com o outro membro da equipe. Deixa-la sozinha já não era um problema, pois estava desacordada.

Sua respiração era lenta e pesada e mantinha o cenho fechado. Eles doparam-na e a deixaram lá como algum tipo de trapo. Retiraram o uniforme cortando-o e não limparam o corpo da garota. Ela, vestia no torso, somente a peça íntima que eles não tiveram a decência de cobrirem pelo frio ou pelo pudor.

Sua magreza era bem visível pela marcação das escapulas e costelas, o que lhe conferia um ar mais débil do que o normal. Ela estava suja e sentia frio. Era tudo impessoal e desumano.

Ele bufou pousando a mão sobre sua cabeça e acariciando-na.

*

  
  


Mesmo sem desejar aquilo, o Capitão não teve outra escolha senão tomar a mulher para si, dedicando-se a sua recuperação.

Deixá-la, sozinha, suja, ferida e praticamente desnuda naquela cama da enfermaria era algo desumano até para seus padrões. Não que se importasse com ela ou coisa parecida, não que ela precisasse de defensores, mas aquilo parecia a coisa certa a se fazer.

Hange parecia ser uma velha cliente daquele lugar, pela forma que a abordaram e se referiam a ela. Contudo, aquilo era estranho e a forma displicente e agressiva com a qual fora tratada era algo fora da curva.

O enfermeiro que a socorreu explicou a Levi que o problema não seria a costela quebrada, mas sim o descontrole. Alguma coisa, segundo ele, ocorreu para que a outra tivesse reação agressiva como demonstrou. Além disso, aquela não era a primeira vez que ela entrava em surto. Ferida então, as coisas seriam bem piores. Se tudo lhe fugisse do controle, bastaria dopá-la com aquela formulação que a derrubara.

__Fique a vontade, Capitão... O enfermeiro entregou o frasco e deixou que o outro a tomasse nos braços para conduzi-la ao quarto.

Como ela era leve, embora quando acordada fosse toda aquela confusão e energia que a fazia maior do que ela realmente era. A movimenta-la ouviu um choramingo de dor e aquilo lhe fez mal. Era quase impulsiva a vontade de protegê-la, dos outros, dela mesma.

_De ele!_

Ao pensar nisso o amargo tomou conta do seu paladar. Afinal, ele era muito inteligente para negar que a forma como a tratava era horrível. Era pior do que a forma como tratava os demais. Aquilo era vergonhoso e sórdido.

__Você vai ficar bem, esquisita. __Disse mais para si do que para ela.

__Eu não vou... __Disse num suspiro. Ela recobrou os sentidos de forma lenta. Estava com os olhos abertos, mas não esboçava reação alguma, provavelmente era o dope ainda.

O quarto da outra estava completamente imundo e Levi teve de dividir a cama dela, entre ela e várias notas sem sentido. O próximo passo seria limpar aquilo tudo. Não ante de limpá-la.

__Você vai ter de colaborar... __Dizia do banheiro acoplado ao quarto enquanto ligava uma ducha que estava gelada. Se pelo menos tivesse agua quente, seria menos doloroso.

Dar um banho em uma pessoa de 1,70, semiconsciente, ferida era algo desafiador. Mas deixa-la suja de sangue, terra e toda aquela merda de Titan era pior.

Começou a despi-la ainda deitada na cama o que foi fácil, visto seu estado vulnerável. Seu corpo era esguio e ornava um aspecto atlético e algumas cicatrizes. Umas mais perturbadoras que outras.

__Por favor, não! __Disse num sussurro tentando se cobrir, quando ele imediatamente o fez com a toalha.

Levi a arrastou até a ducha e sentou em uma espécie de banco colocando-na sentada em seu colo, enquanto a água caia sobre os dois.

Agarrado a outra, o próprio Capitão se perdeu de onde estava olhando fixamente para frente e se perdendo no sonho da sua própria desgraça.

__Me solta...

Ele despertou com essa ordem, mas não poderia cumpri-la, pois a imobilizou por conta da lesão e sabia que ela não conseguiria se manter de pé. Estava ela sentada sobre sua coxa enquanto ele a enlaçava por baixo do seio com um dos braços e com o outro pelo pescoço. Ele também estava cansado, então depositou sua cabeça sobre as costas nuas da outra que era mais alta e quase adormeceu naquele abraço, embora a água estivesse gelada, somente ela incomodava pelo frio.

Aquele abraço era cálido e estranho para ele. Remetia algo de lar, algo de sua família, algo que ele poderia amar, ou já amava. A seu modo, mas amava.

Ela começou a se movimentar de forma mais ativa. Estava, de fato, despertando.

__O que é isso?! __Tentou se movimentar imobilizada pelo outro.__Tire suas mãos de mim... __Arh!

__Sou eu, procure se acalmar. Você não pode se movimentar, está ferida.

__Levi, eu estou bem... Pode me soltar. __Instintivamente, ela levou a mão sobre a lesão, sobre a mão do outro que a tocava. Com um movimento um pouco mais brusco ela se desvincilhou levantando do colo do outro.

Seu corpo estava bambo e ela havia perdido o controle de si. Afinal, estava nua na frente do seu companheiro de trabalho.

__Não se esforce sem necessidade. __Num gesto respeitoso e elegante ele a olhou nos olhos cobrindo-na com a toalha em um abraço.

Nervosa, ela começou a hiperventilar e dizer coisas sem sentidos. Para uma mulher dopada e ferida estava bem resistente. Ela ela bem forte, forte como um soldado que ela era, afinal de contas.

Em um empurrão, ela se afastou e foi direto para a cama. Deitou-se enrolada na toalha e caiu no sono. Aquilo havia sido sofrido e longo para seu gosto. 

Não havia muito  o que sentir por aquela pessoa derrotada ali do que somente pena mesmo. Isso pensava o Capitão até Hange dar uma espécie de sussurro e ele se lembrar de sua voz.

Hange Zoe era uma mulher explosiva com uma voz potente que poderia ser ouvida por todo o corredor ou pelo refeitório no qual ela buscava suas vitimas para intermináveis monólogos sobre os Titans e toda aquela baboseira que ele adorava ouvir. 

__Zoe... __Disse sentando-se ao seu lado e acariciando sua cabeça. Sua atenção logo foi tomada por uma encadernação um pouco diferente ao lado dela. 

Em um impulso irracional, ele tomou o livro. Aquilo parecida um diário íntimo.

 

Abrindo em uma página aleatória começou a ler. 

 

_05/01_

 

_Eu já tinha um nome para ele. Esse seria Tinny, pois ele era pequeno e me pareceu adequado aquilo. Ah, mas não há muito o que comer nem entre nos mesmos, imagine para uma coisinha como essas._

 

*

Nada de interessante...

 

10/02

 

_Aceitei com estoicismo a minha penalidade. Quanto Erwin me avisou. Ele era bem sensato e isso me agradava bastante. eu acho que ele acabaria tomando o comando daquilo tudo. Como eu gostaria de ter esse autocontrole. Eu acho que Shadis gostaria de tê-lo também._

 

12/02

 

_Mais uma falha do comandante. Não sei quanto tempo ele vai durar... Hoje eu tentei ajudá-lo. ou melhor, eu tentei ajudar-me, risos, pois ele me interessa um pouco. Ah, mas Shadis não me dá a mínima e vejo sinais de cal vice. Acho que as coisas não vão ficar boas para ele não._

 

Nada mesmo... 

 

*

 

18/08 (A grafia estava um pouco diferente, mais imprecisa

 

_O que eu sinto neste momento é simplesmente vontade de morrer. Mas a minha vontade é única e bem diferente de todas as outras que eu vim dizendo nos últimos dias. O meu corpo está péssimo e minha mente em frangalhos. Me sinto mal e desamparada. Quando eu podia imaginar que o comandante iria recomendar a minha guarda assistida. Eu sei que não estou louca, embora saiba bem que tenho problemas com a raiva._

_Aqueles enfermeiros são horríveis e eu senti muito medo deles. Eles me olhavam e sorriam de uma forma bem desconfortável. Não importava o que ocorreria, não poderia estar a merce daquelas pessoas, nem que para isso eu precisasse matá-los, ou a mim mesma._

...

_Lembro-me em lapsos o que ocorreu naquele dia. Eu gritei como nunca havia feito na vida. Um deles me agarrou pelas costas com um frasco de algum tipo de medicação para dormir. Eu sabia como aquilo ia terminar e sentia medo. Minha racionalidade não foi uma aliada, pois me desesperei e levei para eles exatamente o que queriam de mim._

_Ser uma mulher no exercito nem sempre é uma boa ideia, ainda mais quando não faz pleno uso das minhas faculdades mentais._

_Acordei no outro dia com..._

 

*

Em um impulso, Levi fechou o livro ecoando pelo quarto um som seco e preciso. Aquela foi uma péssima ideia e ele realmente não gostaria de saber como aquela coisa medonha terminaria para a quatro olhos. Mesmo para ele, acostumado com violência e, de certo modo, perversão, aquilo era estarrecedor. 

Inclusive, era até estranho como Hange tinha memórias tão dolorosas e nunca as mencionava, nunca havia lhe falava sobre nada daquilo. 

Ora, se tinham uma relação, era normal que ela lhe confiasse aqueles relatos... 

 

O melhor era preservar aqueles relatos. Memórias tão dolorosas deveriam ser esquecidas. 

 

__Mas elas nunca são...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 


	3. Do desejo ao abismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois daquela leitura esterrecedora, Levi acaba tomando um caminho pouco apropriado para desvendar suas dúvidas. Em um momento em que o desejo nubla sua mente ele perde o controle sobre seus atos, mas ele não pode se esquecer de que Hange está longe de ser uma mulher frágil, embora não esteja em seus melhores dias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO!  
> Esse capítulo possui gatilho conforme o aviso. Caso se incomode, não leia e procure uma leitura mais apropriada.  
> Caso não, boa leitura!  
> Espero que gostem.

 

Um sobressalto a fez despertar daquela dolorosa noite. Aparentemente, estava em seu quarto e trazia roupas que não as do dia anterior. 

Estranhamente, o frio não a incomodava, bem diferente dos corriqueiros dias que mal jogava uma manta sobre o corpo e ficava pelo resto da noite praguejando contra si mesma o infortúnio de não ter selecionado uma peça mais adequada. Mas hoje não. estava aquecida e bem acondicionada. Era diferente também das vezes em que despertava na ala psiquiátrica na qual eles sequer tinham a decência de lhe dar uma roupa. 

Alias, trazia roupas limpas e seu cabelo estava limpo também. 

A ferida ainda estava ai. Ao que se recordava, fora uma costela quebrada que lhe garantiria dor e nada mais do que isso. Estava fora de circulação por, no mínimo, um mês e teria de depender de analgésicos para não sutar com o incomodo. 

Aquela dependência a esse tipo de fármaco a irritava e colocava em uma posição de vulnerabilidade a qual não estava mais acostumada. Ter de pedir algo mais de uma vez é algo terrível para ela. Ter de pedir remédio é algo hediondo dentro da sua própria ética. Afinal, diferente de todas as outras mulheres, não poderia optar por ser fraca. 

Hange nunca teve o direito de ser fraca ou precisar que alguém a salvasse de qualquer coisa. Na verdade, todas as vezes que precisou ser salva de algo, teve de revirar forças de onde não tinha e se levantar sozinha.

Ouvia os burburinhos de como era pouco feminina, de como era agressiva. Era obvio que, se tivesse escolha, gostaria de ser mais feminina, ou sensível, ou frágil, mas, nas atuais circunstâncias não lhe era possível aquilo não.  

Afinal de contas, ela se arrastou até seu quarto com um visível ferimento e tudo que fizeram por ela foi conduz-ila para aquela maldita enfermaria. 

Ela JAMAIS levaria uma pessoa em seu estado vulnerável para perto daqueles homens doentes. Mas, sem se importar, Levi o fez. Evidentemente, era para poupar o trabalho de assessora-la, o que ela acabou fazendo de uma ou outra forma. Provavelmente,  foi ele quem a lavou na noite anterior, mas somente isso, pois ela teve a constatação que faltava. 

Ele teria feiro isso para qualquer outra pessoa que precisasse. Isso era ser um membro do Corpo de reconhecimento. Dessa forma, não havia nenhum tipo de mérito no comportamento do outro. 

Ela estava absolutamente só e continuaria assim. 

Levantar-se não foi fácil e colocar o uniforme foi pior ainda. A roupa era justa e incomoda, mas Hange o fez cheia de raiva e amargura, tão corriqueiras em seu vocábulo.  

__Hange Zoe!... __Disse um qualquer que o comandante desejava vê-la. Ela sabia que aquilo tinha a ver com a licença médica que lhe seria imposta. Mas, daquela vez não. Não mesmo!

 

*

Ele não precisava de mais de quatro horas para dormir. Talvez pelos fantasmas do passado que o assolava ou pelo caráter de sua raça já comentado entre os demais recrutas. De certo, Levi era uma personalidade proeminente naquele meio seu e seu talento era perceptível a todos. 

Aquilo funcionava como uma espécie de faca de dois gumes, havia os que o admirava e os que o não, por ciúmes ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento. 

Dessa forma, ele era temido e rechaçado sendo fadado, na maior parte das vezes, à solidão. 

Exceto por Hange que vez ou outra arrastava-se ao seu lado. Aparentemente, aquilo o irritava por se tratar de um comportamento desvalidador. Contudo, havia algo de raro e especial nesta insistência em manter-se próxima ao outro. Ela era arredia tanto quanto ele e somente se arrastava até ele. Isso o fazia sentir-se especial, pois Hange tinha personalidade, inteligência e força. Não era do tipo de precisava ser salva de nada e, mesmo dotada destes adjetivos, gostaria de estar ao seu lado, ao lado de um marginal com um passado nada glorioso. 

O dia anterior foi tenso e controverso. Levi se portou como um verdadeiro idiota ao não se preocupar com o estado físico da companheira. Mas, só pôde ter plena consciência do estado de Hange ao socorrê-la e pô-la para dormir. Ela não estava bem, por fora e principalmente, por dentro. 

Alguém lhe causou um dano severo e ela lutava contra aquilo tudo sozinha. Ela realmente era corajosa, pois nunca expôs essa realidade sombria com a qual convivia. 

__Como vai soldado. __Disse o médico que fez o atendimento do dia anterior. __E a garota, a Zoe, como anda ela?

Sem antes de dar uma olhada o outro não respondeu e, com muito custo disse:

__Ela vai sobreviver... 

__Eu sei. Eh... Então... Você sabe que essa garota é recorrente aqui, certo?

Como não saberia. Todos os dias, Zoe arrumava uma ou outra coisa para se ferir. Era imprudente e parecia à prova de qualquer dano físico. 

__Todo mundo sabe. 

__Mas estou dizendo de um período anterior a entrada de vocês... Ela foi afastada.

__Ah...?

__Sim. Foi o Shadis. Ele teve de fazer isso com ela. Estava fora de controle, essa garota. Ela foi internada compulsoriamente.

__Eu não sabia. Na verdade, nem somos amigos. Mal nos falamos... Quem cuidou dela enquanto esteve aqui?

__Eu não faço ideia. Eu sou novo. Mas eu achei que havia alguma 'relação' entre vocês. Então. Decidi te contar sobre esse assunto que é muito sério. 

__Relação....

__Eh. É o que dizem por ai, que você a com...

A cara que o outro fez, segurou o médico em terminar sua sentença. 

__Bom. Queria somente que soubesse o estado dela. Mas como não tem nenhum tipo de relação, não há o que comentar. 

 

Ele bufou cruzando os braços enquanto o médico se afastava. Do outro lado vinha aquela garota novata, a que havia sido salva no dia anterior. Ela, assim como os outros, estava preocupada com o estado de Zoe. Afinal, com exceção dele, todos testemunharam o dano que a outra recebeu e a indiferença do capitão. Ele também preferia não prolongar essa situação e fez como quem não se importava, mesmo estando arrependido pelo seu comportamento. 

 

*

 

Depois de quarenta minutos para se vestir, Hange estava pronta para o dia e já tomava aquele café cheio de raiva. 

Erwin havia conversado com ela sobre sua licença compulsória para recuperação. Estava impossibilitada de usar o DMT e não poderia comandar seu grupo de pesquisa. 

Ela comia e se odiava pelo descuido e pelo desprezo que sentira. Segundo o comandante, ela deveria se afastar das atividades durante sua recuperação e, com um alerta adicional, se afastar de Levi, pois quase sempre quase chegam às vias de fato. 

Era evidente que eram pessoas incompatíveis, mas devido a cada qual sua função, deveria se esbarrar vez ou outra. 

Tão sua foi a cara que fez ao vê-lo adentrar o refeitório e sentar-se a sua frente sem pedido algum de licença.  

Logo ele sentou-se a sua frente ela se levantou rapidamente, sendo impedida pela dor da lesão que não a faria esquecer de que deveria ser cuidar e evitar movimentos bruscos. 

__Se me permite, eu já terminei com isso. __Disse levando uma mão na lesão e a outra tentando carregar  a bandeja e quase derramando tudo encima do outro. 

__Fique quieta, senão vai derramar tudo ai. __Ele tomou a bandeja para ela se recompor. 

__Ah... Obrigada, então... Vou indo, pois tenho muita coisa para fazer por hoje. Como estou afastada, vou por umas notas em dia. 

__Se sente melhor?

__Sim, me sinto melhor. Mas terei de fazer repouso. Até que, pelo menos, eles se esqueçam de mim. Obrigada por ontem.

Deu as costas e saiu sendo seguida pelo outro. Afinal, o que ele queria dela agora. Não havia mais nada a ser tratado pelos dois. Na verdade, ela desejava até certa distância do outro. 

 

 

Acabou seguindo em direção aos laboratório que estava desativado. Aquela área estava abandonada e Hange desejava recompor aquele departamento. Mas ainda faltava um argumento suficientemente forte para que lograsse êxito. 

Aproveitaria sua "folga" e daria uma atenção aquele lugar abandonado. 

 

Por sua vez, havia algo que inquietava Levi. Aquelas anotações traziam um passado desconhecido e obscuro da outra. Talvez, a causa de suas neuroses. Largou a bandeja e apressou-se em segui-la. 

__Esquisita, preciso falar com você.

__O que quer agora, capitão?Aquela ala do quartel ficava num patamar inferior e estava praticamente abandonada.  Dessa forma, estavam somente os dois naquele lugar. Se fosse com qualquer outro soldado, ela consideraria pouco prudente ir por ali, mas ao lado dele sentia-se segura. 

 

 

__Vem aqui... Disse Levia a puxando pelo ante braço de encontro a parede onde, como que por conforto, ela se escorou. 

Aquele contato era inesperado e fora dos padrões do outro. Ele estava excessivamente próximo, mas não havia o que temer. Era só o Levi, afinal de contas. 

__Eu preciso ir, Levi. Não tenh...

__Você quebrou uma costela... 

Disse ele colocando uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra encima de onde vai se lesionado. 

Hange nutria uma coisa e outra pelo Capitão e um contato aproximado não deixava de ser interessante. Ele tão próximo, tocando-a com aquela voz grave e raspada, a tirava de prumo, com certeza... 

Ela se entregava àquelas carícias sem se perguntar a razão daquilo. Sem atrativo algum, o que levava o outro a tocá-la daquela forma? Sua mente estava confusa pela vontade, mas o retorno à realidade indicava que havia algo de errado naquilo que acontecia, mas que ela ignorava convenientemente.  

Estava como em hipnose, pelos analgésicos, pela dor, pelo desejo retraído que sentia por Levi. Desa forma, resistência alguma impôs ao ter seus lábios tocados. 

Aquilo servia como um alento, depois de tanta rejeição. 

Afinal, poderia ser amada também. 

Ele a rejeitava, tinha aversão a ela.O que de bom teria ela para ser querida por aquele homem?...

O estado hipnótico em que estava acabou e Hange pôde sentir a invasão da língua do outro em seus lábios. Sem pudor algum, repleto de desejo.

Era hora de parar com aquilo imediatamente, mas ele era mais forte, assim como  a mão que invadia sua camisa. 

__Deixa eu examinar mais de perto. __Desgrudou do seu rosto para dizer aquilo e a beijou novamente.

O desejo e a curiosidade moviam Levi que sabia que  e houvesse algum trauma, se manifestaria imediatamente, pois conhecia bem sobre isso, devido ao seu passado. Lembrava de sua mãe e de mulheres conversando sobre clientes menos cerimoniosos e as consequências desses encontros na psique delas. 

Além disso, ele não era nenhum tolo também. Uma mulher, depois de tocada, sem seu consentimento, nunca mais seria a mesma. Se tivesse qualquer tipo de trauma, reagiria naquela hora mesmo. 

Contudo, parecia que não havia afetado a outra não, ela correspondia e ele tomava cada vez mais liberdade no ato. Aquilo estava ficando interessante e o arroubo pela prazer nublou sua mente por completo. 

Esse remorso que sentia por seu mal comportamento não tinha a ver com a falta de companheirismo, nem seu caráter pragmático,ou algo do gênero, tinha a ver com o senso de humor de Hange, com a  forma como sorria e chorava ou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Tinha a ver com os cabelos sempre desgrenhados livres e vivazes, como ela mesma. Tinha a vez com sua voz alta que tomava conta dos corredores e do seu coração. Havia algo maior do que simplesmente companheirismo, havia paixão.

__Você vai ser só minha!

Disse arrebentando a camisa da outra e caindo sobre seu colo e despejando beijos para vê-la reagir diante do toque.  

Hange estava catatônica. Passado a surpresa inicial, ela se deu conta de que a única coisa que o outro queria dela era prazer. Aquilo era hediondo e repulsivo. 

Tentou se desvincilhar do aperto de Levi, mas ele era mais forte e não tinha nenhum tipo de lesão. Ele parecia pesar uma tonelada e ser completamente imparável.  

Tudo que desejava ela era que esse desejo do outro fosse amor, mas era só desejo mesmo. Algo sujo e sem propósito e a dor que sentia da lesão só se agrava. Ela tentava se afastar, mas não conseguia, ela tentava falar, mas o sufoco do aperto a impedia de se mover. As coisas estavam saindo do controle. 

___Arh... Levi!_

Aquilo foi mais intenso ainda para  o outro que, todas as vezes, a qual ouvia aquela vozinha rouca dela chamando por seu nome, sentia-se vivo e excitado 

Hange Choramingou na tentativa de afastá-lo, mas ele estava irracional e simplesmente não a ouvia. Ou talvez fosse por que sua  voz não saia. 

Como havia uma diferença de estatura entre eles, Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro do outro e lhe exercia mais pressão. Ofegava e chorava no ombro de Levi que não parava. 

__Por favor... Pare. 

__Agora é tarde para pedir isso, quatro olhos!

Estava alucinada, pela dor, pelo prazer e pelo medo. As carícias se tornavam mais intensas e, como estavam com os corpos tão unidos, ela sentia como o prazer já surtia efeito no corpo do outro que, em meio a beijos e toque, tentava invadir sua privacidade pelo cinto que  retirava de forma ágil. 

__Na...

Ela poderia levar suas mãos ás dele para impedi-lo, mas estava atrapada pelo abraço. Ele ainda trazia o uniforme consigo, deslizava a mão na sarja da jaqueta e um pouco abaixo naquela camisa sempre alva, sempre limpa e rota. 

Deslizou o braço para o encontro da mão do outro e qual foi a surpresa quando ele afastou sua mão em um movimento brusco. Ela reiterou o gesto e a reação do outro foi mais agressiva travando sua mão nas costas. Aquilo havia passado de todos os limites e ela deveria reagir de forma mais violenta. 

Começou a espernear e se movimentar com maior efusão, inclusive tentando afastá-lo empurrando sua cabeça conta o ombro do outro que continuava. 

__Para com isso! __Unindo todas as suas forças, ela tentou afastá-lo, projetando-se para frente, sem muito efeito. O desespero começou a dominá-la quando ele abriu o botão de sua calça. 

 

Hange começou a chorar e a dor que sentia pela lesão aumentava mais e mais. Ela foi tomada por um pavor que nunca havia sentido antes. Nem quando, mais de uma vez, esteve a um passo de ser devorada por aquelas criaturas medonhas, sentiu tanto pavor. Seria violada pelo homem que amou. 

Seus óculos caíram da ponte do nariz.

Pelo cansaço, pela decepção, pela dor, resolveu parar. Resolveu se render. Ele era mais forte do que ela e não estava ferido. Quanto mais resistisse pior seria, pois se machucaria e ele ficaria com o que desejava ao final. 

O aperto de Hange tornou-se frouxo e ela mais acessível.  Faça o que quiser comigo, mas faça rápido, pois eu simplesmente não me importo mais. 

A força que usava para afastá-lo dissipou-se, assim como a rigidez do seu corpo que foi imediatamente sentida por Levi que se afastou perplexo. 

 

Exausta, ela deixou-se escorrer parede a baixo na medida que o soldado se afastava. 

Respirando fundo, Levi se recompôs e se ajoelhou em sua frente. 

__Zoe, eu pensei...

__Eu sei o que você pensou. Estava estática e seus olhos marejavam. 

Caída no chão pensou em se arrastar e fugir de lá, mas de que forma, estava com a camisa arruinada e as calças desabotoados. Seria um escândalo se a visse daquela maneira. O ar tornava-se escasso, mas não daria esse gostinho aquele maldito. 

A maioria dos soldados andavam armados com alguma coisa e ela não era exceção. Trazia consigo um bisturi preso a uma espécia de cinto preso às costas. Se Levi se aproximasse um milimetro que fosse, arrancaria um olho seu com aquela belezinha. 

Mas estava tão cansada. 

 

__Isso não acabou ainda... 

Disse ele a arrastando e colocando-na no colo. 

__Vamos resolver isso fora daqui. __Disse indo em direção ao laboratório. Ela manteve-se calma, deixando-se levar,  daria o bote na hora que ele terminasse o que havia começado. 

Tinha um futuro brilhante na Tropa de reconhecimento e ele era o tal que salvaria a humanidade. Mas, depois daquilo, não sobraria nenhum dos dois. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isso foi meio triste, mas prometo que as coisas vão melhorar para esses dois. Embora tenha começado com o pé esquerdo.


	4. Julgamentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estavam a sós naquele laboratório abandonado e poderiam se resolver, mas entre eles ainda havia julgamentos equivocados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos que vamos. Estou tomando amor por essa fic.

Quantos passos havia entre o lugar onde estavam e o laboratório? O tempo nunca corre na mesma velocidade. Há momentos em que ele passa  num instante e há outros que ele parece paralisar. Aquela segunda situação se comprovava com o o fato de ela está sendo "levada" àquele laboratório seu durante uma tonelada de séculos.

Levi não havia dito mais nada e caminhava solene e sério. 

Todos os seus amigos avisaram-na sobre a má reputação daquele homem, mas ela e sua maldita personalidade não conseguiram manter uma distância segura dele. Até mesmo o comandante recomendou mais de uma vez que ele era uma pessoa perigosa. 

Mas ele a atraiu de uma forma ou outra e parecia que sempre a puxava e pedia mais e mais. Quando ela o ignorava, arrastava-se até ela, mesmo para não dizer uma palavra. Quando ela se aproximava, a repelia e rejeitada, dando-lhe mais daquela maldita corda. 

Como ela explicaria a alguém essa situação em que se colocou. Depois de tantos avisos ouviria que ela procurou o destino com as próprias mãos, que a culpa era sua por se envolver com um bandido. 

Por mais talento aquele outro tivesse, ainda era oriundo do sub-mundo. Isso nunca foi um impeditivo à Hange, mas naquele momento estava sendo. 

Sua vantagem era o elemento surpresa. Ele não sabia que ela também andava armada. Como se interessava por investigações era necessário esse tipo de artífice. Nem sempre metia o nariz em lugares seguros e não tinha um bom assistente ainda. Se tivesse um assistente, poderia se movimentar com mais segurança. Seu grande sonho era conseguir estruturar aquele laboratório e ter uma equipe ao seu dispor para pesquisas. Se imaginava perdendo-se naquele lugar velho. Mas, quando terminasse, seria condenada a pena capital. Humanos matando humanos. Parecia pavoroso. O correto era que os únicos inimigos da humanidade fossem os Titans, mas os humanos são tão bons em ferir aos iguais do que aquelas criaturas. 

Levi tinha o cabelo excessivamente preto, alinhado e liso. Sua pela era bem banca e ele cheirava a limpeza. Ele exalava um perfume diferente. Não eram colônias baratas que servem para disfarçar odores, não; era delicioso o cheiro dele. 

_Concentre-se, Hange Você tem que sair dessa intacta._

Num sobressalto ela retornou à realidade sendo espremida pelo aperto do outro que a levava nos braços como se nada pesasse. Sua camisa estava arruinada, mas daria mobilidade para ela alçar às costas. Por sorte, no momento em que aquele cretino começou a acariciá-la, não sentiu o item preso as costas. Aquilo era uma questão de tempo também. 

Ela se perguntava se o seu estado de imobilidade era pavor, prazer ou dor. A lesão estava levando-na à loucura. Havia tido sorte de a costela quebrada não ter causado nenhum tipo de perfuração, mas ela tinha que manter-se em repouso. Depois que saísse daquela, obedeceria às ordens médicas e daria um tempo. Já viu mais de um companheiro seu morrer daquela forma e não seria ela a morrer como um idiota. 

Eles entraram no laboratório que trazia uma luz âmbar oriunda do pouco sol que adentrava. 

Havia uma mesa com objetos de experiências e anotações que foram arrastados pelo outro enquanto a colocava sobre a mesa.  

Ele deu as costas e fechou a porta enquanto Zoe limpava sua saliva que saia de forma involuntária. 

Seus óculos já eram também, pois cairam e ficaram para trás. Aquilo era tão caro que ela deveria matar seu agressor somente por aquilo. 

Estava mal alocada sobre a mesa e perdia um pouco de movimentação, mas mantia-se ereta diante do outro que retirava a jaqueta e a camisa. Trazia por baixo da indumentária da tropa uma camiseta simples que deixava seu seus músculos proeminentes.  Se não estivesse prestes a fodê-la contra sua vontade, poderia se lembrar daquilo tudo com bom humor e  prazer. 

 _Vamos ver quem come quem aqui hoje, soldado_.

Ela deu um sorriso tomado pelo prazer e fez sinal para que ele parasse. 

Agora era o momento do movimento mais arriscado. Retirar aquela sua camisa implicaria em um lote de movimentos que a mataria de dor, mas a adrenalina não permitiria recuar. 

_Eu também sou um soldado..._

Sorriu retirando a camisa amarela que usava. Como a visão dele focaria em seus peitos, não precisava se preocupar com o cinto que suava abaixo da cintura.

Mantendo contato visual com ele ela levou uma das mãos nos peitos que traziam uma peça intima esportiva que apertava o que quase não existia e a outra levava às costas e retirava com agilidade o bisturi. 

__Esquisita... __Disse ele parado à sua frente. __Eu pensei que...

__O que está esperando, baixinho... Chega um pouco mais perto.

A jaqueta ele havia deixado sobre uma cadeira ao seu lado, mas a camisa trazia consigo. 

Levi avançou sobre ela agarrando-na pelo antebraço e, num sobressalto, Hange o golpeou com o bisturi. Contudo, Levi era dotado de um reflexo extraordinário, provavelmente por sua linhagem, poderosa o bastante para fazê-lo desviar puxando ela para o chão. 

Caída de bruços, imediatamente, Hange se virou para tentar golpeá-lo em um embate corpo-a-copro, mas Levi estava encima dela, armado com um punhal que ele trazia. Ela se sentiu estúpida em pensar que daria um golpe surpresa em um Ackerman e que um bandido não andaria armado também. 

__Você está completamente louca hoje, quatro olhos! 

__Você acha que pode fazer o que quer de mim, acha que pode me tocar sem que eu me defenda? __Disse ela nervosa chorando.

__Mas eu pensei que você está gostando daquilo. Eu achei...

__Cala a boca! Sai de cima de mim, inferno! __Dizia ela tentando limpar o rosto. __Eu não vou deixar você me violar, nem que eu tenha que morrer antes disso. 

__Você deve ter fumado algum tipo de merda, sua bostinha... Eu vou fazer nada que você não queira, você acha que eu sou que tipo de pessoa, idiota?

__Foda-se, Levi! Me trouxe até aqui, arrancou sua roupa, o que quer que eu pense?! __Disse ela alterada entre a tosse e a histeria. 

__Bom... __Disse ele meio envergonhado. __Sua camisa não está as melhores condições... Como pensa em voltar...

Ele saiu de cima de Zoe e a colocou sentada á sua frente. __Além disso, disse retirando um lenço do bolso e limpando seu rosto. __Você parece uma merda com esse sangue na cara. Acho que deveria retomar o repouso.

__Como eu posso confia em você?

__Se eu quisesse, faria com vocês qualquer coisa que desejasse. Eu sou mais forte que você e estou em pleno uso do meu corpo. Você me parece uma ameba. 

Aquilo serviu finalmente para Hange se calar. Ele adorava ouvir aquela voz rouca, mas estava começando a se irritar com a histeria da cientista. Ele havia cometido um erro de julgamento achando que possuía entrada para tocar em Hange, mas ela definitivamente não estava na mesma sintonia que ele. Embora ele percebesse nas pequenas nuances que ela o desejava, na hora que tentou consumar aquilo, viu que ainda não era hora. Até certo ponto ela se entregou, mas alguma coisa saiu da curva e quase o levou à loucura. 

O auto controle era uma ferramenta importante no exercito e ele estava se tornando mestre naquilo. Afinal de contas, estavam a sós e ela estava descomposta a sua mercê e __ele sabia__ completamente atraída por ele também. Consumar aquele ato era quase que uma consequência daquele desastroso encontro. Mas, ele se conteria. Pensava nisso a ajudando a se vestir. Ela não era dotada de atributos físicos e não detinha exatamente o melhor perfume de todos. Mas emitia um aroma, uma energia que o deixava transtornado, completamente exitado. 

Ele queria tocar naquele corpo desfrutando de toda e qualquer parte dela. 

Hange soltou um gemido de dor, vestindo a camisa e Levi se perdeu naquilo imaginando como ela gemeria na hora que fosse tomada pelo prazer. Ela era tão ruidosa... Será que na cama seria dessa forma também?

Fechando os olhos, ele deu um sorrisinho contraindo os lábios. 

__O que foi agora, Capitão? Que tipo de cara é essa?

__Você abotoa por si mesma. Isso você dá conta de fazer, não é mesmo. 

__Sua pupila está dilatada e você parece estar com sede. Acho que nosso combate o deixou exausto também, Levi.

__Como consegue ver isso tudo se usa um maldito óculos?

__Eu tenho miopia... Eu enxergo bem de perto.

__Sinto muito pelos óculos, vou repará-los para você. 

Ela não sorriu, como era o esperado. Estava enganada com o outro e sentiu vergonha daquilo que pensou do outro e de ter tendado matar ele. Se fosse qualquer outro não haveria volta. Ela fez um mal juízo do outro, justificado, claro, pela situação anterior. Até certo ponto, ela queria aquilo, mas sabia que a única coisa que Levi desejava era um contato carnal, movido pela clausura de sua vida de soldado. Qualquer mulher que lhe desse abertura, ele reagiria da mesma maneira. Ela também desejava sexo, como qualquer pessoa de sua idade, mas com ELE, naqueles termos, não. 

_Hange o amava._

_E a única coisa que Levi oferecia a ela era seu corpo._

__Poque você está chorando agora, quatro olhos?

__Eu não estou chorando. __Disse ela seca e, embora frente a frente com o soldado, via através dele. __Eu posso dormir aqui mesmo. Estou tão cansada... 

__Faça o que quiser. Mas não espere que eu seja sua babá, ou coisa parecida. __Disse ele mentindo. __Parece que você vem aqui com certa frequência. 

__Então... Nós vemos por ai. __Disse fechando os olhos e caindo no solo. Levi a deixaria exatamente naquele lugar. Enquanto ela se recompunha e descansava, ele daria um jeito naquela sujeira toda. Aquela era a única forma de reparar o dano que causou a ela desde o dia que se conheceram.

Ele precisava ardentemente reparar todo aquele desprezo e crueldade. 

Afinal, não é assim que se trata uma pessoa que ama. 

Levi aproximou-se do rosto de Hange até que quase seus lábios se encontrassem. Não a beijaria, pois estava desacordada, aguardaria o dia em estivesse preparada para aquela situação. 

Precisava sair dali para buscar material de limpeza. Distraidamente abriu a porta assustando-se com quem se deparava. 

Erwin estava  com uma cara de poucos amigos. Vinha só e trazia consigo o que havia restado dos óculos de Zoe. 

__Capitão, gostaria que me explicasse o que significa isso?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aproveitando esse momento em que estamos vivendo para manter esse material atualizado. Que puder, Stay in home, please!


End file.
